modsaucefandomcom-20200214-history
Reactor Controller
The Reactor Controller is a central command block which has user interface for the multi-block reactor from Big Reactors. Every reactor requires at exactly one to function. Reactor Controllers may be placed on any external face, inside the outer frame. This includes the top and bottom faces of the reactor. When a reactor is successfully assembled, the reactor's screen turns red. When the reactor is active, the screen turns green and the graphical dials change. Interface Guide Passive Cooling Mode In this mode the reactor will produce Redstone Flux energy that can be tapped with a Reactor Power Tap. # Core Temperature: Higher heat increases fuel usage. The heat is transferred to the casing, how well it does this depends on the interior design of the reactor. # Energy Output: Output in Redstone Flux energy per tick. When the energy produced goes over 1000RF/t it switches to Kilo RF/t, so 1.20KiRF/t is 1200 RF/t. # Fuel Burnup Rate: How quickly fuel is turned into waste, measured in mB/t. One ingot of Yellorium or Blutonium is the same as 1000mB of fuel. # Fuel Reactivity: This is determined by the design of the fuel rod environment. The higher the percentage the more efficient the reactor is at converting fuel to energy. # Core Fuel Status: Shows the ratio of fuel to waste in the core, yellow is fuel, cyan is waste. Hovering over this will show precise numbers for fuel, waste and number of fuel rods in the reactor. # Casing Heat: Heat of the reactor's casing. High heat increases energy output and coolant to steam conversion. # Core Heat: Same as Core Temperature. # Energy Buffer: The reactor has an internal energy storage of 10 million RF. Energy generated after this limit is reach will simply be wasted, and the reactor will eventually auto-shutdown after a while to save on fuel. # Waste Options: With these three buttons you can decide what to do with the waste Cyanite generated. The three options are: ## Auto-Eject Waste: Waste will be sent automatically to Reactor Access Ports. If a pipe is connected to the port it will eject into the pipe. ## Do Not Auto-Eject Waste: Waste will build up in the rods until ejected manually by the player or by redstone/computer signals. ## Eject Waste Now: If waste is not being auto ejected press this to dump waste into Reactor Access Ports. Will only work if there is more than 1000mB of waste (1 Cyanite Ingot). # Activate / Deactivate: Green arrow will activate the reactor, red no entry sign will turn off the reactor. Active Cooling Mode In this mode the reactor will produce superheated fluid (Steam) from coolant (Water) instead of energy. This can used to run a Big Reactors Turbine (or other steam powered things from other mods) to produce energy. Hot fluid and coolant are both input/output using a Reactor Coolant Port, adding at least one of these to a reactor will turn it into an active cooling reactor. # Hot Fluid Output: Displays the amount of superheated fluid (Steam only at the moment) being produced at the moment in milliBuckets per tick (mB/t). # Coolant Fluid Tank: Amount of coolant in the reactors coolant buffer tank. # Hot Fluid Tank: Hot fluid will go here first as a buffer and must be pumped out of the reactor using Reactor Coolant Ports. __FORCETOC__